Temptation & Plans
by Boxxer-auction
Summary: KyoYuya M for language teehee, Kyo has a bad moth! OneShot Kyo's thoughts on Yuya at the begining of the 6th manga COMPLETE My first SDK Ficcy X3 EDITED


A/N: This takes place during the first part of the 6th manga when Yuya wants an answer to her question. The question? Who killed her brother? Was it Kyoshiro? Kyo? Well, I can't tell you, and during this fic you won't find out P It's a one-shot on Kyo's thought at that moment. Spur of the moment writing; hope it works out!

Temptations & Plans 

_God damn woman won't ever shut up. Just one swipe and I could slice her up into 20 pieces_, Kyo thought.

"What if it was one of us. What then?" Kyo had a gun to his back by the bounty huntress Yuya. _What the hell is wrong with her. Doesn't she know I could destroy her in a split second._

She still had her gun raised. _What the hell does she think she's doing?_

Killer of 1000 men, now had a gun pointed at him while she was yelling about her brother or something rather…

_Fucking wench. Why the hell do I keep her around._ Kyo kept walking, one step, then another…

_You care for her at the least; you and I both know it._

_Get out of my head and go back to sleep, Kyoshiro. Bitch, always in my way. She gives me a headache wherever I go. Although, it's a pleasure to tease her._ Kyo inwardly grinned.

_I'm sure you like other pleasures, Kyo, perhaps with Yuya-han's body? _Kyoshiro prodded

_You bastard, shut the hell up, that bitch ain't got anything that ANY man could possibly desire. I mean look at her._ Everything about her was repulsing, or as Kyo tried to convince himself. It seemed that she would evade his mind and worm her way through to the core. No matter what he did, her eyes still came through and haunted him. Her laugh lifted through the night air in his bedroom and whispered his name. A little, 16-year-old bounty huntress who couldn't protect her life if anything depended on it was mentally draining the virtually invincible Demon Eyes Kyo.

_Yes, yes, well, keep telling yourself…_ And Kyoshiro left Kyo to his thoughts, and Yuya.

"Wha—" Yuya Stopped short in her sentence as Kyo came closer.

"…What if I said I didn't do it. Would you believe me?" Kyo lifted the gun to his chest.

Kyo fought the emotions for Yuya that mixed within him. It was the hate, anger, annoyance, admiration, sympathy & all of that made him care more than he would like to admit. Yes, he could say that he cared for her, but the type of care he was battling within himself to admit is that it was a love care; not in a bother sister way, much more. Kyo would never say love, that he loved her, or loved anything (except battles and bloodshed). It was a thing that he could never feel, never know, but a false sense of security can replace it and make him feel the closest thing to love a Demon Eyes could experience. For Kyo it could be enough if he discovered it.

"I've killed a thousand men." _I am as they call me, a demon. So why the hell does she still stay? Why in Kami-sama's name does she still want me! Me of all people, she should know better than to fall for a heartless killer like me. She's doomed for rejection, 'cause I can't give it. Not right now…_

Yes, he could see it. Kyo was not blind, he could understand more than bloodshed. Kyo saw the way she looked at him, the way her eyes would roam his body, but tear away once he glanced at her to just remind her to stay in line. But how he wished she would come out and press her body to his. What the hell was he thinking! Yes, Kyo wanted to keep the charade up. Technically it wasn't a charade, more of a mask for her, so she wouldn't think him weak, wouldn't think he would just collapse for her. He would hold out until his body was his again, THEN he could show her what he really felt. Of course, that's too mushy for him to ever vocalize.

So for now, all he could do was wait; And think. He could think about how her body was slightly curvier, how her eyes were able to light up his dark hole, how much better everything would be with her when he got his body back. How he could love her, and she could find answers to the nagging question, Kyoshiro killed her brother. Why? He didn't give a shit at the moment. At the moment he only concentrated on the words that came out of her mouth.

"I trust you, I trust you'll tell me the truth. I believe…" Yuya looked him straight in the eye.

_There it is again. The look, her words meant more than she thinks I'll ever interpret. I know better, I'm not stupid._

Teasing her was his way of some loving emotion, only for her though. Every dig, every remark and grin made triumph for him while those words and actions, he would own her that way. She would call his name in the night, but so softly only he could hear. Yes, he was winning the secret battle to possess her mind completely, and someday her heart. Ya, it sounds like a cheesy movie line, but that was how he felt.

_She's just like Sakuya, she trusted me._

"You were never my type…" Kyo was getting uncomfortable at their range, a bit too close for him to resist a kiss, anything...

"Wha—" Yuya was startled and slightly blushing.

_I win_ Kyo thought.

So they continued their walk and as usual Kyo tuned out Yuya's ranting.

_Damnit Kyoshiro, you were right…_

FIN

A/N: Turns out I did spoil it for you…Well, I think it spoiled it **sweat drop** Gomen! X3 But anyways, there it is! I lost my train of thought early 'cause I had to take a bathroom break (hey that rhymed P), so it might be weird or w/e. I feel it was really corny, and somewhat mushy, I tried to keep them in character, but also show that Kyo has compassion without being totally OOC and mooshy. (Not the mooshy!) Man that was short! Gomen again! So, if you want an epilogue or w/e e-mail me. I'm kind of on a writer's block right now "", but I hope it flies south soon…..Ya, I'm weird O.o lol

'Til then,

Hellsingz-own-psychotic (God I have a long username)


End file.
